


Missing

by RosalindHawkins



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Depression, Eating Disorders, Homosexuality, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Minorshipping - Freeform, One of My Favorites, Teen Angst, Two Shot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalindHawkins/pseuds/RosalindHawkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryou goes MIA for a week, and Duke is the only one who cares enough to check on him. Good thing, too, because if Duke had waited any longer, it might have been too late...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disappear

_**Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?  
** _ **"Missing" by Evanescence**

Duke knocked on the door to Ryou's apartment again, starting to wonder if something was wrong. The last time he or anyone he knew had heard from Ryou was more than a week ago. The others had been unconcerned. Tristan pointed out that Ryou was simply the kind of person to keep to himself. Tea had added that Ryou extremely studious and had probably holed himself up in his apartment to complete college and scholarship applications before school was back in session. Joey's contribution was that Ryou was the kind of person who simply didn't leave his apartment unless he had to. Yugi had let himself be assured by his friends, but Duke knew better.

The Black Clown was closer to Ryou's apartment building than the homes of the others, so Duke—who lived in an apartment above his store which happened to be situated between Ryou's apartment and Domino High—was a little more familiar with Ryou's living habits than the others. Most important of his living habits was the fact that he visited Duke's store every week.

Every single Saturday since he'd opened, Ryou had visited and bought something. Duke attributed this penchant to the fact that the Black Clown game store was the only store in Domino to sell merchandise for the Monster World RPG. Sometimes it was a single Duel Monsters booster pack, but more often, it was an MW figurine or some other paraphernalia for the game that seemed to be Ryou's favorite. He'd mentioned to Duke that he'd had to order anything he wanted for it online until now, and he was tired of paying the shipping costs.

It wasn't just the fact that he'd missed the last two Saturdays that made Duke suspicious. The last few times Ryou _had_ been at the Black Clown, he'd seemed listless, almost unemotive. Three weeks ago—the last time Duke saw him—there had been a new order of Monster World figures. It had been the release of a new class of monsters, and Duke would have thought that Ryou would get excited, but he'd been completely apathetic. Something was wrong with him, that much was certain. So when he'd disappeared, Duke had begun to get concerned. After all, Ryou lived alone. What if something had happened to him? What if he'd been mugged and left to die in an alley somewhere? There wasn't anybody close to him who would report him missing. Duke, Yugi, and the others were the closest friends Ryou had, and most of them hadn't even been concerned about him!

Duke started to feel along the edge of the doorframe, hoping to find an extra key somewhere. Otherwise, he'd have to find Ryou's landlord and convince him to let Duke in. He let out a grunt of satisfaction as he found a key taped to the top of the doorframe. It wasn't perhaps the safest place to hide an extra key, but that was the last of Duke's concerns right now.

He opened the door and found the one-room apartment ensconced in more darkness than he would have thought possible. He called out Ryou's name, twice, but didn't get an answer. Shivering as he entered, he closed the door behind him before moving deeper into the dark room. Thick blankets had been hung in front of the windows, but Duke pulled them down and opened the blinds so as to illuminate the room.

It was more of a mess than Duke would have thought possible for someone as meticulous and careful as Ryou. He began to inspect it, taking everything he saw as another sign that something was terribly wrong. The bed was unmade, the sheets pulled in different directions as they draped off the bed. Several dirty tea mugs sat in the kitchen sink. The fridge was empty except for some moldy strawberries and an empty egg carton, both of which Duke happily discarded. Dirty tissues and empty plastic water bottles were littered on the floor, clustered mostly around the couch, where more heavy blankets were piled haphazardly. You couldn't even see the couch cushions. Duke picked up the empty tissue box and tossed it into the trash as well, starting to wonder if Ryou had, indeed, gone missing when he heard a small, kittenish sound coming from blankets on the couch. Duke froze. Ryou didn't have a cat. His landlord wouldn't allow it. He tentatively lifted a corner of the comforter and revealed the pale face of a waking Ryou Bakura.

"Thank god," Duke said, immensely relieved that he'd found Ryou alive. "I thought you were dead."

"Hm?" Ryou squinted up at him, no longer accustomed to so much light.

"Are you feeling alright?" Duke asked as he crouched down beside the couch to more closely study Ryou's expression. "We haven't seen you in a while and I was afraid something had happened to you."

"'M fine," Ryou muttered half-heartedly, looking more confused than anything else.

"There's no food here," Duke stated, raising a suspicious eyebrow at him.

"Cereal," was Ryou's one-word answer as he nodded in the direction of the kitchen cabinets. Duke stood and went back into the kitchenette and found the single box of cereal Ryou had been referring to.

"It's almost empty." Duke frowned at his friend. "Why are you under all those blankets when it's summer? If you want to be warm, you could just turn the AC off and open a window."

Ryou shrugged, his eyes drifting closed again. "Honey, on the counter," he added in a sleepy voice.

Duke hardly thought that honey counted as food in this case, but he took a few moments to look at the counter for it. He finally spotted the half-full bottle of honey next to an empty box of tea. Duke checked what kind of tea it was: weight loss tea. His stomach suddenly felt very unsettled indeed, and he went to check the medicine cabinet in Ryou's bathroom, trying to keep him talking as he did so.

"When was the last time you talked to Yugi?" There was a bottle of Advil, still mostly full. That was innocent enough.

"'S been awhile," he answered in that same sleepy voice. There was also a bottle of antidepressants, a little less than half full. How long had he been taking them? Duke checked their expiration date and realized that Ryou must have gotten these quite a while ago, since they would expire in just a few months.

'I've missed you at the game store." A bottle of diet pills, empty, still resided in the little cabinet as well.

"You did?" Ryou sounded genuinely surprised, which made Duke look up from the empty pill bottle in his hand at the pale teen lying on the couch like an invalid. He closed the cabinet and went back to Ryou.

"Of course I missed you. You're a regular, and I always notice the regulars. Why do you sound so surprised?" He was crouching next to the couch again, fixing Ryou with a hard emerald stare.

"I didn' think anyone'd notice that I haven' been aroun'." There was something sloppy in his speech that was caused by more than mere grogginess. It almost sounded like he was drunk, but there was neither sight nor smell of alcohol anywhere in here.

"Why do you have these?" he asked, holding up the empty pill bottle and watching a pained expression overcome the other's features. Fear followed it. Duke grabbed the top of the blanket, which Ryou'd had secured under his chin, yanked the whole thing off of him.

"H-Hey!" the Brit cried in indignation, but he didn't try to grab the blanket away from Duke, nor did he even try to curl around himself and hide his bony figure from Duke. That wasn't to say that he was naked, for he was indeed clad in a teal tank-top and black boxers, but at the same time, he wasn't wearing _real_ clothes.

"When was the last time you ate?" he asked sharply.

"Dunno…" Ryou yawned.

"Stand up, Ryou. Now."

The apartment's resident blinked up at him, fighting to keep his eyes open. "Can't…"

"Why not? Did you overdose on these?" Duke asked harshly, holding out the bottle again and making his friend wince. "Or maybe on something else?"

"No, no, 's jus'… I haven' been eating, an'… it hurts to move…" Ryou stopped fighting his eyelids, letting them close. Duke dropped the comforter and bent down back to Ryou's level.

"Stay awake! Why are you falling asleep? What's wrong with you?" Duke was a little frantic, a bit angry, but mostly concerned. Ryou needed immediate medical help, and he didn't know what he should do that would most help Ryou in the moment.

"Low… sugar…" Ryou sighed, starting to lose consciousness. Duke ran to the kitchen, returning with the bottle of honey and a clean spoon. He filled the spoon with honey and shoved it in Ryou's mouth.

"Suck on that while I call an ambulance. Stay awake, Ryou, okay?"

"Can' afford…" Ryou protested weakly, but Duke quickly cut him off.

"That's the dumbest reason for not going to the hospital that I've ever heard," Duke snapped as he put his phone to his ear. "If you can't afford to pay the hospital bills, then _I'll_ pay them. I'm not going to let you die."

"Mmm…" At least he seemed to be enjoying the honey.

* * *

A nurse went out to the waiting room to inform Duke of Ryou's condition: stable, but critical. He was in the ICU. If they'd waited much longer to get Ryou to the hospital, he might have slipped into a coma. Duke learned from the nurse that Ryou had some kind of condition where his blood sugar was naturally low, and it put him at risk of passing out if he went several hours without eating. Duke thanked her for the update and asked if he could see him. The patient was unconscious, but yes, she'd take Duke to Ryou's room.

Duke sat by Ryou's bed, just watching his friend sleep. It was hard to look at him like that, hooked up to machines and tubes and wires. It was almost as many as they'd attached to Joey when he was unconscious after his duel with Marik.

He still hadn't decided who he would call to tell about this—or if he would tell anyone at all. He considered the consequences if he didn't tell anybody: only Duke would know Ryou's secret, which meant that it was up to Duke to make sure he got help and straightened himself out. If he told their other friends, then Ryou would be embarrassed at the very least, but he'd have more people willing to help him and hold him accountable so that this never happened again.

Duke fell asleep contemplating this dilemma. He awoke in the hospital the next morning with a stiff neck and a sore back. Ryou hadn't woken up yet. He stretched, glad that he wasn't needed at the store this morning. Sure, he had paperwork to do, but it could wait. What to do now, though? He could wait for Ryou to wake up, or he could go home and clean himself up a bit before coming back with some of that paperwork while he continued to wait for Ryou. He opted for the latter, consoling himself with the notion that he'd return as quickly as possible.

Duke did what he needed to do, grabbing a granola bar and making himself a cup of coffee to take with him. As he gathered some things in his office and tucked them into his laptop bag, his cellphone rang. It was Yugi.

"It's Duke, what's up?" He said as he answered his phone with his bluetooth earpiece, wanting to get back to Ryou as quickly as possible.

"I owe you an apology." That was unexpected. "You were right, something's wrong with Ryou. I decided to swing by his apartment this morning and see how he was doing, but he's not here, and the place is a mess, and I'm really worried about him. I don't know what to do. Should I call the police?" Yugi was panicking, and Duke felt a little bit relieved that Yugi had decided to check out Ryou's apartment himself. That meant that Duke didn't have to make a decision about whether or not to tell him.

"Calm down, Yugi. I know he's not there. I visited his apartment yesterday, and he's… he's not missing or anything." Duke had been about to say that Ryou was alright, but that wasn't exactly a true statement, now was it?

"Then where is he?" Yugi asked, still upset. "Is he with you? Is he alright?"

Duke sighed. "No, he's not with me. I'm on my way to the hospital; you can meet me there and I'll take you to him."

"He's in the hospital?" Yugi gasped. "What ha—"

Duke hung up on him. He couldn't explain this over the phone. He didn't have the capacity to do so.

Fifteen minutes later, Duke entered the hospital lobby and saw Yugi waiting for him. Yugi burst out of his seat and started to ask a question, but Duke held up a hand to silence him.

"Just let me show you where he is before you ask what's going on, okay?"

Yugi nodded reluctantly, looking anxious. They walked together in silence as Duke guided him to the ICU, bypassing the adjacent waiting room and taking them down the hall until they came to Ryou's room. Duke opened the door and went in first, letting Yugi follow him. He heard the shorter one gasp as he saw his friend.

"What's wrong with him?" Yugi asked, looking up at Duke stubbornly. "You have to tell me this time."

Duke took a seat and put his laptop bag on the floor next to his chair. "Did you know that he was depressed?"

"I would never have thought that he was," Yugi answered, the defiance starting to drain from him as he moved to sit beside Duke.

"I was starting to suspect," he admitted. "Then I'll bet you didn't know that he was anorexic, did you?" the dice-master asked solemnly.

"No, not at all," Yugi replied quietly, looking incredibly sad and stunned all at once.

"Neither did I," Duke conceded. "He… He was in pretty bad condition when I found him yesterday. His blood sugar was really low and I couldn't even get him to stay awake. There wasn't really any food in his kitchen, and when I saw him…" He couldn't bring himself to say anymore.

"How bad is it?" Yugi asked quietly.

"He said he couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten," Duke answered, sounding a bit cold. "He's dangerously underweight, and they say he'll have to stay here for at least two weeks to monitor his health as they help him gain back the weight he lost." He cleared his throat, and added, "He'll also be getting the therapy and counseling he needs so that this doesn't happen again."

Yugi nodded, his face downcast and starting to scrunch up a bit. "Why didn't he say something?" he whispered, feeling helpless. "I wouldn't have thought any less of him if he'd talked to me about it. Maybe I could have helped him somehow…"

Duke handed him a tissue as the King of Games started to cry.

* * *

Almost three weeks later, when Ryou was released from the hospital, Duke was there to take him home.

"I'm glad to see that you're doing better," Duke greeted with a smile. Of course he had visited Ryou since he'd admitted him, but he still had a business to run and he couldn't visit him as often as he'd like.

"Thank you," Ryou replied with a hesitant smile.

"I took the liberty of cleaning up your apartment while you were in here," Duke said as he led Ryou out to his car. "I didn't think it'd be healthy for you to come home to that mess."

"You didn't have to do that," Ryou protested, pleased by his kind gesture, but finding it unnecessary. Duke was already covering his hospital expenses, which was more than he deserved.

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to," Duke assured, smiling at Ryou again as he started the car.

When they reached Ryou's apartment, he invited Duke in for tea. While the water was boiling, Ryou opened the door to his fridge and gazed at its barrenness.

"I need to go to the grocery store," he said with a sigh.

"You know, Ryou, I've been thinking," Duke said carefully. "Why don't you move in with me for a little while. This place is so dreary, I can't imagine it's very conducive to a happy, healthy lifestyle." Ryou closed the fridge door and turned around to look at Duke with wide eyes, taken aback by his offer.

"But you've already done so much for me."

"I don't mind," Duke assured, stepping closer to Ryou and holding his hands. His bright green eyes were warm and his voice was earnest as he continued, "I'm willing to do what it takes to make sure you're alright."

"But… why?" Ryou asked, looking confused as a light blush touched his cheeks from Duke's closeness. "I'm not anyone special. I never have been."

"Because you're special to _me_ , Ryou," Duke admitted, lifting a tender hand to Ryou's cheek. "And I'd like to be special to you, if you'd let me."

"Duke, I…" Ryou was at a total loss for words as the pink of his cheeks darkened to scarlet. His eyes started to water, but he didn't know why. This was one of the happiest moments of his life. "You're the only one who's ever seemed to really care about me," he whispered, his voice cracking. "You're… special to me too, Duke. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me."

Duke smiled down at him, pleased. "It's settled, then. You'll come and stay with me. After all, whatever makes you happiest is what's best for you." He kissed Ryou's cheek slowly, giving the other time to pull away in case that's what he really wanted.

"It would make me very happy to live with you, Duke," Ryou murmured in answer, glancing up at him with a sweet, grateful smile. "I can't think of anything that would make me happier."

* * *


	2. Strawberries

"How was your day?" Duke asked as he closed the door to his apartment behind him upon entering it.

"Okay, I guess." Ryou shrugged indifferently as Duke went into the kitchen and started to wash his hands. The Brit sighed heavily and pulled the fuzzy blanket more tightly around himself. It was the dead of winter, and Ryou was always cold. Duke suspected that was partly because his body wasn't able to generate enough heat of its own. Duke kept his—their—apartment at a nice, comfortable temperature for him, but Ryou still preferred to wrap himself up in layers until his cheeks were red from the excessive heat.

"What'd you eat today?" Duke asked as he dried his hands on a kitchen towel, then turned to the fridge to pull out some ingredients for dinner.

"I had a piece of buttered toast for breakfast," Ryou answered automatically like he did every evening. Those were always the first two questions Duke asked Ryou when he stopped working for the day and rejoined Ryou at home. It was an important part of their routine, but the past few days, it had just felt like a drag. "And I ate a protein bar around noon."

Duke froze in the process of reaching for his kitchen knives. "That's _all_ you ate today?" he asked in surprise.

"It was a bad day, okay?" he whined in answer. Ryou hid his face in a throw-pillow as he started tearing up, and Duke promptly left the kitchen to scoot in beside Ryou on the couch.

"Tell me what happened," he said, gently pulling the pillow away from Ryou's face. He crooked his finger under the other's chin and tilted his face upwards, forcing those molten chocolate eyes to meet his own emerald orbs.

"I slammed my fingers in the door-jamb when I was getting the bagels out of the fridge and bruised them."

He sniffled as he held up his hand and showed Duke how the three longest fingers were faintly bruised at the first joint, the one closest to his fingernails. Duke took his hand and kissed each little bruise before kissing his palm as well.

"I got a customer's order wrong, and she freaked out on me. I tried to apologize, but she wouldn't listen…"

Ryou started to sniffle again, and Duke pulled him into a hug. The patrons of the bakery where Ryou worked were, for the most part, kind people. Every now and then, though, a grumpy or nasty customer would turn up, just as they would at any other establishment.

"Don't let her bad day make your day bad," Duke said smoothly in an effort to calm him.

"I wouldn't have even eaten lunch if Yugi hadn't told me to," Ryou admitted tearfully, his voice muffled by Duke's clothing.

"I think you need to get back on the antidepressants." Duke stroked Ryou's hair gently. "I know you wanted to be independent from them, but you've only been off of them for a week, and…"

"You're right," Ryou conceded, not wanting to fight with him. He wiped his eyes with the cuffs of his long sleeves. "I'll start again tomorrow."

"Good." Duke kissed Ryou's cheek. "Until then, how about I help cheer you up?"

Pink stained Ryou's cheeks as he took a few moments to decipher Duke's meaning.

"Duke, I'm not really sure if I'm up for that right now," he admitted, feeling guilty. He looked away, expecting Duke to be annoyed with him, but he wasn't, not at all.

"You know I always do my best in a performance, Ryou," he crooned before capturing Ryou's lips in a brief kiss. "Let me give you a show."

Ryou hesitated and started to bite his bottom lip nervously, but Duke intervened with a second kiss, one that was slow and sweet.

"Would this be the… interactive kind of show?" Ryou asked tentatively. His partner grinned.

"Absolutely." Duke gave him a final teasing kiss before they relocated to the bedroom.

It wasn't Ryou's first time with the silk ropes twisted around his wrists, pinning them to the headboard. It was, however, his first time with the blindfold. It made him a little nervous at first, but Duke had made him feel much better about it, so now he wore both the restraints and the blindfold without fear. He also wore nothing else.

"What's taking so long?" Ryou whined, feeling chilly and neglected.

"Just one second," Duke called from the kitchen. Moments later, Ryou could hear soft footsteps, the door being closed and locked, something made of crinkly plastic being set on the nightstand. He could feel the mattress dip under Duke's weight as he joined Ryou on the bed. Duke, having already freed himself of his clothes beforehand, crawled over to Ryou and carefully parted his legs, taking hold of each knee and parting them slowly. Ryou's body was limp, yielding to Duke's sexual prowess as he quivered in anticipation. The dice-master knelt between Ryou's legs and reached over towards the nightstand, his leg brushing against his partner's inner thigh and making him gasp in surprise.

"My lovely angel," Duke murmured as he placed one fingertip on the center of Ryou's hollow stomach. He let his finger trail languidly up the length of his body, all the way up his chest and neck until it curled under his chin and tilted his head back before taking a loose hold of his chin and opening his mouth. Duke bit into the strawberry in his other hand, then leaned forward to kiss him. He used his tongue to feed his lover the piece of strawberry and soon pulled back to take another bite. Ryou's mouth was opened eagerly, like a baby bird begging to be fed.

And Duke did feed him. He repeated the process until the strawberry was reduced to a leafy cap, at which point he discarded it and grabbed another, this time pressing it to Ryou's bottom lip. His mouth closed around the cheerful berry with a slick crunch.

"That's a good kitten," Duke praised, stroking his soft, pale hair. He continued to murmur positive reinforcement and trail his fingers over the other's skinny body as he kept feeding Ryou strawberries. Ryou kept arching into his touch, wanting more, but Duke just kept teasing him, pressing feather-light kisses to his forehead, his cheek, his chest, even hooking one of Ryou's legs over his shoulder so that he could kiss his thigh. He didn't lick, though, or bite or suck or scratch, which was what Ryou was begging for.

"Please, Duke," he breathed out, the tender touches across his body enough to make him crave with a hunger so sharp it almost hurt. "Touch me."

"Hmmm... I had something a little different in mind," the dark-haired one crooned as he discarded the remains of the final strawberry and uncapped the whipped cream canister. He squirted the fluffy substance along his index finger and instructed, "Open wide." Ryou obeyed, his strawberry-pink lips forming a wide O as his lover carefully slipped his creamed finger into his mouth. Ryou's tongue wrapped around his finger as he sucked fiercely to consume all traces of the sweet topping. Unable to hold himself back, Duke removed his finger and kissed Ryou deeply, wanting to taste whatever remained of the whipped cream. Their chests pressed together as Duke cupped Ryou's face with both hands and leaned into him. Duke moaned as their members brushed together while Ryou whined in response to the same stimuli. He wrapped his legs around Duke before he could pull away again, locking their bodies together. The hands caressing Ryou's face moved away to grip the headboard above them as Duke's strong, lean body shifted between them.

"Yes!" Ryou hissed, his chest heaving as he panted with need.

"Hold on," Duke grunted, grabbing the lube from the nightstand as well and squirting some along both of their manhoods. He stroked them both, one hand on each as he slicked the skin. Ryou bucked into his hand as he cried out, his tip twitching with desperation. Duke gripped the headboard again and began to thrust, their dicks sliding between their stomachs. He smashed their mouths together into a rough kiss, Ryou's teeth scraping against his lips as the rocking of the bed knocked the forgotten can of whipped-cream onto the floor. Duke broke the kiss and gasped for air before latching his mouth onto Ryou's neck and biting hard.

His pale angel came first, hips bucking, semen pulsing. His scream keened high before sinking into a low, sleepy whimper. This left his partner to grab his own member and finish the job before sinking into Ryou's chest again and resting to catch his breath.

"So," Ryou said breathily, breaking the silence. "I guess we'll be having dinner a little late tonight?" Duke laughed warmly before kissing those bright lips and removing the blindfold so that he could see Ryou's eyes glowing back at him.

"It sure looks that way."


End file.
